candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Candy Crush Saga Wiki:Ranked Users
This is a compilation of the local staff members. Bureaucrats Lefty8899 profile pic.jpg|link=User:Lefty8899 3primetime3.jpg|link=User:3primetime3 DoCheonGong.jpg|link=User:DoCheonGong Roseturnip.jpg|link=User:Roseturnip Wildoneshelper.jpg|link=User:Wildoneshelper * : * : Primetime is an active administrator coming from Los Angeles, California. He likes his friends on this wiki the most! He also likes a simple "thanks" when he writes you a message informing you about something. He abhors ignored messages >.< In real life, he loves to play the piano and violin, and would like to major in piano performance in the future. * : * : Roseturnip, Sven the reindeer is an active bureaucrat coming from the Frozen. This user is currently trying to help out on this wiki if possible and trying to monitor trolls, spam and vandalism. However, I will not be available on chat often due to the past incidents. If you have any questions, feel free to contact me on my wall. * : Dun dun dun dun... Done done done DONE!!!!! Administrators --MULLIGANACEOUS--.jpg|link=User:--MULLIGANACEOUS-- 3litecandycrusher.jpg|link=User:3litecandycrusher Bp101697.jpg|link=User:Bp101697 Catinthedark.jpg|link=User:Catinthedark CC-8589934592.jpg|link=User:CC-8589934592 Cheekian.jpg|link=User:Cheekian Courtemanche437.jpg|link=User:Courtemanche437 HM100.jpg|link=User:HM100 Johnny.crush.jpg|link=User:Johnny.crush Marisa1980.jpg|link=User:Marisa1980 Mossy Mos.jpg|link=User:Mossy Mos S256.jpg|link=User:S256 * : I need a fancy uppercase ß. * : 3litecandycrusher, or 3lite, is known as a very active vandalism fighter and a very active user. You can find him on chat quite often, and he is almost always around to help. He also loves donuts, so feel free to give him one at anytime! * : Bp101697 is a Thai user who is also a staff in Angry Birds Wiki. He sometimes contributes here, and usually at Candy Crush Saga Fanon Wiki to make his fanon, Candy Crush Saga: Candies Revenge (CCR). * : * : Elsa is a Snow Queen from Frozen. He likes ice so much, and he wishes to become an ice-skater. He works on this wikia mostly time he is free, and detects spam, vandalism very quick. So, be careful with his icy power! **Recently he is always comes along with Pokemon (like Pikachu, Samurott, Glaceon...), and he wants to become a roleplayer, a children of . * : Cheekian is a player who always play Candy Crush Saga and Candy Crush Soda Saga and have upload many walkthrough videos. Sometimes he have leak a bit about CCS and he just leak at chat sometime. But please don't request information from my wall. * : Courtemanche437 is an active user on the wiki, though he doesn't use his rollbacking priveleges very much. He was also a former chat mod, and loves Candy Crush Saga and Candy Soda Saga. He is also a fan of the Bejeweled series, games that very much inspired these two. Finally, he enjoys talking with his friends from the wiki on Facebook and Skype. * : HM100 (Makrus Tsokou in A Network) is a trusted mature person. He likes reverting vandalism and reporting it not only on his wikias but also on other wikis. He plays almost every King.com games and has his very own stuff for every wikia and welcomes them to Ίδρυμα Wiki for discussing various issues on a wikia. Currently, he's the only most active greek user in this english community. My native language is not English. * : * : Marisa1980 is a student at High School. He is an active administrator. He likes playing Candy Crush Saga. He works on this wikia mostly time he is free, and more wikias he can join. When not active on the wiki, Marisa1980 is playing CCS or studying. Rêcntly he is studying very hard for his next graduation exams. * : * : S256 is an English administrator who currently resides somewhere in County Cavan, Ireland. When not performing administrative tasks at the rate of one every five months, he likes to play Worms Armageddon with , make music in FL Studio and make levels for his fanon in Game Maker. He also has Richard, a four-year-old tabby cat who is worshipped by all and sundry. Content moderators * : (''Dugu Qiubai) ''is considered a person of the highest in the martial arts novels of Jin Yong martial arts: the galaxy Championships. And in my side, I likes to play all the King's games. Collecting all the goals of the King's game is my objective on playing. * : * : A.K.A Owlaugh-Tiffee-OdoosTooSevanWanWan *rofl* Joined : April 2014, Loves Snow, His Creator is . * : * : Thegreattttt is a rarely active user ( sometimes not ) that joined in August 2015. I'm playing Candy Crush since it was released because of it's popularity. After i joined and months ago before 2016. I'm inactive at that time but i came back to edit and became a rollback and now become content moderator. Thegreattttt will try to edit to help this wiki expand more by editing pages in this wiki and report the vandalizers. :D Discussions moderators * : * : * : * : A.K.A Owlaugh-Tiffee-OdoosTooSevanWanWan *rofl* is a User that comes from the United Kingdom and Joined on 29th April 2014, he loves snow vewy much, His Creator is . Rollbacks * : * : Courtemanche437 is an active user on the wiki, though he doesn't use his rollbacking priveleges very much. He was also a former chat mod, and loves Candy Crush Saga and Candy Soda Saga. He is also a fan of the Bejeweled series, games that very much inspired these two. Finally, he enjoys talking with his friends from the wiki on Facebook and Skype. * : * : Jacob5664 is a person who's been on Wikia for almost a year. He joined on August, 2014 and went inactive from October-May due to lack of playing Candy Crush. Jacob is calm and usually takes things seriously and rarely fools around. He is normally quick to notify an admin if he sees vandalism. Jacob can be paranoid at times. His primary language is English. * : * : * : * :